


Accumulate

by Faramirlover



Series: October prompts [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, October Writing Prompts, Spanking, sexy punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: The hits keep coming, building one on each other until he feels like he'll burst.October writing prompts - Day 9





	

Loki let out a low moan, the latest in a long line since his punishment had begun. He tried to get enough strength in to his legs to push away but his bonds were too tight and he’d been in the same position for too long to move more than a few millimetres away.

It wouldn’t have helped much though, Thor’s blows weren’t hard in themselves, barely painful in their own right, but they were layered together, his entire backside brought to a flaming red by swat after swat after swat.

Thor had learnt over their time together, finally perfecting the art of a good spanking, too hard and Loki couldn’t take enough to be properly punished, too light and it was pointless. This was true torture, each bat sharp and stinging against a different part of his backside, equal spacing, equal force, building pain.

Another swat landed against the red puckered skin of his entrance, jolting the slim metal nestled inside him and that was it. He came with a groan, cock jerking wildly as clenched painfully tight around the toy, shaky arms giving out completely, leaving him having limply in his bonds.

Thor had stopped his punishment, large palms gently caressing his inflamed skin, gentle swipes of his callused fingers bringing him back to himself. He let out a low whine when Thor started to pull out the toy, his hole feeling overused and puffy.

Loki let his eyes slide shut, prepared to sleep their session off and let Thor take care of him while he slept. Thor leant over him, covering his body with heat and friction, laying a kiss that was more of a nip just below Loki’s ear.

“I don’t remember giving you permission to come.”

The groan that escaped him was almost a sob when the next blow forced the toy back inside him in one hard thrust.


End file.
